Cyberbullying
by Strawberry103
Summary: "I can't take it anymore! It hurts! Everything hurts!" Amu struggles to hold on, people judging her not only at school, but online. She want's a way out, a savior. "Nobody even cares!" Will someone save her? "I care!" -Only has last chapter!-


**Strawberry: I know you are all wondering, "What the heck?" I'm done with the story, so no, there isn't going to be a sequel or anything… Sorry… But I got an email and my story got taken down? It had something to do with the fact that the summary wasn't good or something… Believe me, I got upset, but I understand why and i have reuploaded it and changed the sum. Fan fiction, is a place where I like to escape from the terrifying world. Where I can put my feelings into words and just make up shit and have fun. I hope you guys like my stories... And if you don't, then that's okay. I don't write because I want to please people, I do it because, where else am I going to put my feelings too? Or do what I like? I do it on here. I know I suck at grammar and sentence structure, but I love doing this you guys! I like putting my thoughts into words and having no one know who I am, and to see that people love my story and want more makes me feel like I'm on top of the world(: I only had the last chapter on my computer, so I'm putting it up, as a reminder that this story did have a beginning and middle, and this is the end. The story isn't great… But it shows the truth. Bullying is bad. It needs to stop. So I guess here's the last chapter of a 6 chaptered story, enjoy?**

_**Recap:**_

_"Amu, what the hell are you doing!" He screamed at me. I didn't move one bit. He wasn't supposed to be here when I was going to do this._

_"Ikuto, leave, please." I said, almost mumbling it. But I knew he heard me._

_"Are you crazy? Why are you even doing this?" I gritted my teeth._

_"I can't take it anymore! It hurts! Everything hurts!" I screamed while still having the rope around my neck, ready to drop off from the chair at any moment. I looked down to see my tears falling._

_"No one cares if I die! It won't matter and I won't have to go through this shit anymore!" I yelled as I was about to jump off the chair, taking my life along with it._

_"I care! I give a shit! It matters to me and all your friends and family! I won't stand here and let the girl I love kill herself!" I stared at him. He loves me?_

_"What?" I said. He smiled at me and held out his hand for me. I was going to go down and take that hand. Maybe death wasn't needed right now. But as I got off, I forgot about the rope around my neck. I struggled, I couldn't breathe, and I was panicking. The last thing I heard before I passed out was, "Amu!"_

**..^Cyber^..**

I was in a dark place. Everything was black. Then out of nowhere I saw light. I walk towards it and getting closer, to see a video.

"Look at the camera dear, say hi to daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"Aww sweet heart, I love you."

This was when I was younger. The video kept playing, and I kept getting older. Then I got old enough to where I meet Ikuto. And more memories kept going and going.

"What's this? W-why am I-I crying?" I tried and wiped them away, but I couldn't stop.

"Wait no. I don't want to die! I change my mind! Please! Please! Get me out of here! I want to go home and see my family! I want to see Utau and Rima and Kukai, even Nagi! I want to see Ikuto! Please. Not now, not now." I dropped down to the floor.

"Please… I never even told everyone I loved them…" I whispered to myself.

**..^Cyber^..**

"Hurry! Get this girl some oxygen!" They were all hurrying around in the small medical van. Amu. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there quicker.

"Sir, what is your name, and are you related?"

"I'm Ikuto Tyskomy, and I'm her boyfriend." The parametric nodded in understanding. I looked at her. Is she dead? No, please God, don't take her away, not yet. I couldn't stop looking at her. This is my entire fault. After she dropped I just stood there like an idiot! I froze and didn't do anything until I screamed for my body to move. She wasn't moving or waking up when I got her down. I called 911 and the ambulance came. I tried CPR with her, but I don't think it really worked. This is my fault. It's all my fault.

Once we got to the hospital they moved her out the car into the emergency room.

"Sir, you need to wait in the waiting room."

"No, is she going to be okay? Will she be okay?"

"Calm down! Go sit down! We know what we're doing and we will do everything in our power!" He then walked away. I stood there watching them push her in a room. I slowly turned and went to the waiting room. I called Amu's parents and Utau, Rima, Kukai and Nagi. Her parents came and were panicking and crying and right after, Utau came in. I felt bad. Really bad. This is my fault, it has to be. If I didn't just had damned froze like that. Then maybe she would still be couscous.

"Ikuto?" I looked up to see Utau tearing up a little. You could tell she had been crying before since her eyes were puffy and she was sniffling.

"D-do you think s-she will be o-okay?" I got up and hugged her, pulling her head into my shoulders. Utau was sort of like a sister to me. We would tease each other and get in fights, but can also have moments like these. I only gave soothing sounds until she quieted down a little.

"Oh my gosh! Amu! Where is she?" I looked over to see Rima looking frantic and ran to the front desk.

"Amu! Amu Hinamori! What room?" I got up and dragged Rima away.

"Ikuto stop! Where's Amu! I need to talk to her." She pleaded at me.

"She's in the emergency room right now." She fell. Slowly she fell and she pointed her face to the ground having her long hair covering her face. But when her shoulder started to shake, I knew that she was crying. And this was the first time I ever saw her cry. She's always so strong and brave; she sometimes is like a heated time bomb. But here she was, crying on the floor showing something that she rarely ever does. Utau came rushing over to her on the ground trying to help her up, but Rima slapped her hand away.

"All this time." She whispered. "All this time she was going through this pain. And I never thought about her! I only thought about me!" She was taking heavy breaths still looking at the floor not even daring to look up. Nagi ran through the doors with Kukai. When he saw Rima on the floor crying, he rushed his way to here taking her body and hugged it close to his. She tried pushing away. But he never let her slip from his arms. Soon she stopped and few people who were in the waiting room were staring.

"Rima-chan, everything is going to be fine. Amu-chan is strong." She whimpered in his chest and Kukai came up closer to us.

"Yeah! Hinamori can get through this!" He said with the best smile he had. But you could tell he was holding in the pain. Amu was like his younger sister. How could he not care?

"You guys don't understand." She paused and continued on. "I broke our friendship. I threw it away. I didn't have her back. I didn't stick by her side. I didn't even care enough to see her side and think about what she was going through. I just brushed it off! But when she was taking it the hardest, I left her. I only thought of me. Of how it would affect me. I let her run from me. And I didn't once call her, text her, and most of all, run after her. Now she's in the emergency room because she wanted to kill herself! If I was just there, just there to help her, m-maybe I-I-I-I. I could have made her p-pain less painful." She started crying hysterically. Utau started crying, Amu's parents started crying, Kukai was silently crying along with Nagi. And I was too once I noticed my eyes getting blurry. I put my hand up to my face covering my eyes.

"I'm supposed to be her big brother and I barely knew what was going with her." Kukai said. Utau went over and hugged him trying to comfort him while he did same to her. I had no one it seemed. I just stood there remembering what happened just 15 minutes ago.

"I watched her struggle for air." I said. Everyone looked up at me. All eyes were on me.

"I ran as fast as I could to find her. I got to the park seeing her on a chair with a rope around her neck. My heart almost stopped. She screamed at me, saying she wanted to take away her life. She told me that no one cared for her. I told her every one of her friends and family did. I told her I did and said I loved her." I looked to the floor clenching my fist, digging my nails into my skin.

"She looked at me and was going to get off the chair, to come to me I'm sure. But she still had that damn rope around her neck and she fell. She was flailing her arms around and her legs kicking. I stood there. I did nothing! I'm worthless. I finally snapped out of it, and went to get her down." I walked back to a seat and sat down putting my head in my hands. "It's all my fault, none of you guys but mine." That whole event kept playing over and over in my head. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see all my friends and even Amu's parents surrounding me and hugging me. I cried. It's not manly, but I did while everyone else did too. After everyone quieted down, we all sat in silence. Then we had a nurse come up to us.

"Are you all here for Hinamori?" We all nodded waiting to hear for the news.

"If you come just this way, you can talk to the doctor." I started getting a bad feeling. If she was fine then why couldn't she tell us? But none of us said anything and only followed. We were led inside a room. Once we were in there my heart started to increase. There she was, lying in bed with a heart monitor next to her with it beeping. The doctor came up to Amu's parents while everyone else went by Amu's side. I stayed by the doctor, I wanted to know what was up.

"Amu Hinamori is strong. We did the best we could." I stepped in front of him.

"What do you mean 'We did the best we could.'?" He sighed and looked at us with sorrow.

"She's in an Acoma. We don't know why though. But we think it could be that she shut herself down maybe. We don't know how long she could be in it. It could be for days, weeks, month maybe even years. She could just wake up in an hour but we really don't know. I'm sorry; I will leave and let you spend some time with your loved one." He left while I stood in shock. The Hinamori's were crying again and from little of what everyone else heard stared sadly at Amu.

"Well at least she's alive, right?" Kukai said trying to brighten up the mood. We all nodded and surrounded her bed.

Each of us had some alone time with her. Just one on one time with her just speaking our minds to her. I was last. I felt that it would only be fair since I was the last person to talk to her when she was conscious.

**..^Cyber^..**

It was still dark. Only a little gleam of light spotted everywhere. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Was someone or God supposed to come and tell me I was dead? I want to live. I do.

A big light came and another video came on.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" It was Claire. I started to remember my first day and glared. She had that stupid cocky smirk of hers.

"No were really close friends."

"You know. Only whores take photo booth pictures with their guy friends and then put it on for show for anyone to see. Nice."

Things went on from that. It showed more happenings. It showed more of Claire being a jerk and the things that were posted everywhere on Facebook. I scowled. Rima. The fight we had.

"Please… Just stop the videos…" I looked down and they stopped. Maybe I didn't need to live, what's even out there for me now?

**..^Cyber^..**

"Ikuto, it's your turn to go in." Utau said smiling sadly as she walked past me. I got up and went in and shut the door behind me. I saw her lying on the hospital bed, and it almost broke my heart. She looked pale and sad almost. I pulled a chair beside her and sat in it and stared at her. Her usual light shiny pink hair was dull and lifeless. I couldn't see her happy golden honey eyes that I could look into for days, and when I hold her hand, she doesn't hold it back.

"I should have stopped you sooner, I'm sorry Amu." I squeezed her hand tighter.

**Beep Beep Bee- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

I looked up to see her heart monitor that it was in a straight line.

"Hey! Amu! Stop, wake up!" I yelled thinking maybe, she could hear me. The doctors and nurses came in with shock pads.

"Sir, move away. We need space." He shoved me passing through. The others came in freaking out.

"Ikuto, what's going on?" Kukai asked. I ignored him, looking at Amu.

"Wait! No! Please let me be by her side! Amu! "I was going to shove my way to Amu, but felt tugs on me. I looked and saw Kukai and Nagi holding me in my spot.

"Ikuto, calm down!" I struggled. I needed to be with her.

"1, 2, 3!" They put the pads on her chest shocking her. It did nothing.

"Again! 1, 2, 3!" They kept doing it, but nothing happened. My eyes started to water, everyone else already crying.

"Alright, enough." One doctor said. He came by us putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry about your loss…"

"Hell no! You can do better!" I saw the nurse unplugging the machine for her oxygen.

"No, Amu! Amu! Stop! Amu, I love you…" I felt both Nagi and Kukai let loose and I ripped my arm away and got to Amu.

**..^Cyber^..**

The dark room turned to a never ending white hall but soon turned to black. It then got really bright shining everywhere. I felt like I couldn't see in it, but I felt, happy? Happy. I liked this feeling a lot. I felt warm and nice, whole. I smiled, dying didn't seem so bad. I then saw someone walk towards me.

"Grandpa!" I ran up to him and hugged the daylight out of him.

"Grandpa! I missed you so much, so does Mom, Dad, and Grandma." He smiled and lifted his hand up on my head ruffling my hair.

"I missed you too sweetie." My grandpa was always my favorite, it broke my heart when he died of a heart attack.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here? I'm confused." He laughed at my confusion.

"If you come with me, we can go to heaven, but you still have a choice, it's amazing. God doesn't always let people cheat death." He smiled. I looked up at his wrinkled face.

"Really? I don't know…" He got serious all a sudden.

"You could go live sweetie."

"Grandpa, you don't understand! I hate my life… Why would I want to live when everyday it feels like someone keeps shooting at me in the heart?…"

"You can't change the past honey, but you can always change your future." He smiled.

"I don't know." I felt silly. Getting a second chance to live and debating to take it. I lost a friend. What if I lose everyone else too? And my family? What if something goes wrong?

"No, Amu! Amu! Stop! Amu, I love you…"

I looked around. "I-Ikuto?"

"Well it looks like someone really wants you." Everything came at me. He's right. Ikuto is my best friend who I love. He would never hate me. We made a promise.

"Your right. Grandpa, I love him, and I love everyone else. I'm being selfish of not thinking how this would affect them. I want to go back Grandpa." He smiled, "I'm glad that you made the right choice. Tell Midori I love her and miss her and will be waiting, along with your grandma and your father." I nodded and smiled.

"Oh and Amu, I love you. Be strong." I gave him one last hug.

**..^Cyber^..**

I ran to her crying. I held her hand thinking if I quizzed it tight enough she would come back. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Amu's mother. She sent a sad smile at me, but I could feel her hand trembling on my shoulder. I bent down and kiss Amu's hand softly.

I felt her hand move.

"W-w-what?" Her beeper heart monitor went on. It was going slowly and getting back to a normal heart beat. Everyone gasped. She started moving her eye lids slowly until they were open.

"I'll go get the doctor!" Amu's father ran out.

"A-Amu?" She smiled and looked down at her hand and blushed. It was her. She's alive. I rushed down to hug her. I felt her slowly hug back and rub my back. I let go and let her mother see her.

"M-mom, everyone…" Her voice cracking but none the less we all smiled. All those tears turned into us being happy, still crying, but crying for joy that she was with us.

"Oh Amu! Never ever leave us again." Her mother dropped on her knee's hugging Amu. Amu started crying a little bit and hugged back her mother.

"Mom, I saw Grandpa." She gasped, "What did he say?"

"He said that he loved you very much and missed you and that he will see you one day." She smiled as new tears formed. Rima walked forward and Amu's mother went back and let us all see her.

"Amu, I'm really sorry. I-I-I w-was a horrible f-friend." Amu smiled sadly and held out her arms, Rima jumped into them. I stayed in the back letting everyone be with her. Amu looked at me and smiled.

"Do you guys mind if I have a moment with Ikuto?" They all walked out giving her one last hug. They shut the door and we were left alone.

"Hey." I said trying to maybe make conversation.

"Hi." She said ever so softly. I walked away from the wall I was leaning on and walked over sitting in a chair next to her. I only stared at her. She was back. That was all that was going through my head.

"Ikuto… Why are you crying?" I felt my face and realized I was crying.

"I-I don't know…" She scooted over on the bed and patted it. I got up and went to lay next to her. She raised her hand to my cheek resting it there.

"What's wrong?" She brushed away some left over tears. I dug my head in her shoulder.

"I thought you left me." I felt arms around me. I hugged her back grabbing her waist tight pulling her closer.

"I-I heard you. You saved me." I froze and pulled my head up to her seeing tears cascade down her face as she was smiling. But she was wrong.

"I didn't save you. You fell from the rope and I stood there watching you gasp for air and I didn't do a thing until later." She shook her head, "No, you did. You were just shocked, I know, but I heard you. You told me to stop and that you…. You love me…" I was taken back. She heard that?

"You heard that?"

"Yes. You are the reason why I got knocked back into my senses. You saved me." She said it with the most beautiful smile in the world. A smile that I haven't seen in a long while.

"Well. Amu Hinamori, I love you. I really do. I have for a really long time." She hugged me close and whispered in my ear, "I think sticking as friends would be better…" I let go feeling my heart break.

"Well, if that's how you feel then I gue-"

"Are you kidding! Of course I love you back!" I was taken back. She played me for a second there. I smirked.

"Well think fast." She looked at me confused until I closed the distance between us meeting her lips. I grabbed her closer to me and felt one hand on my cheek and the other on the back of my neck. I only felt pure bliss and sparks dancing on my lips. We let go to grab a breath of air. I rested my forehead on hers only staring at her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" She blushed and playfully pouted.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Only you." She smiled and I kissed her nose while she giggled.

**..^Cyber^..**

After a week it was finally time for me to go to school. I was scared but with Ikuto by my side, I knew I was going to be alright. He drove me to school with one hand on the wheel and the other holding my trembling hand.

"It's going to be all right." He said reassuring me once we stopped in the school parking lot.

"I hope." He chuckled.

"You ready?" I sighed but nodded. Getting out of the car and bracing myself for everyone. We went into the cafeteria to meet up with Rima, Kukai, Nagi, and Utau. The cafeteria was where almost the whole school would be at before the bell rang, it was just someplace that wasn't sticky and hot inside like it was outside. I still didn't know why I even wanted to come in here. I kept getting looked at, and it's not like I can't hear them whisper my name, but it was when I pasted her that I dreaded the most.

"Oh wow looks like the whore is back. Saw that video you posted. You go long ways just to get attention huh?" Her and her crew all laughed and mocked.

"Amu, forget about them." I shook my head and turned to him.

"No." I then turned back seeing her smirk in place. I looked over seeing my friends spot me and start to walk over. Looking back at her, I braced myself. I need to do this. Speak out.

"You know Claire; the things you say are just truly nasty. The thing is, is that I don't understand why you waste your time spreading lies to hurt others. It only makes you look like a bad person." She laughed.

"Like I care what you say."

"You should, because the things you do really do hurt people." Ikuto said backing me up. Utau stepped in too.

"Yeah! Why don't you back off!" Rima came in to.

"Yeah, stop covoring the world with your ugliness!" Kukai jumped in, so did Nagi, and many more also.

"Back off of Amu!"

"Stop being mean to everyone Claire!"

"Stop kidding yourself, you're not cool."

"Bullying others gets you nowhere!"

"How dare you all! Ugh!" Claire yelled, scramming off with her gang following her with their tail between their legs. Everyone though, cheered. The bell rang though signaling everyone to get to class having students sprint to get to their classes. I smiled. I did it.

Once I got home from school, I went to check what was happening on Facebook. I haven't been on it since I posted that dreadful video. But I wanted to delete that and start new. I logged on and saw a bunch of notifications. A lot of things were posted on my wall

I'm so sorry Amu!

I'm so sorry of what Claire did too you.

I'm really sorry that we all picked on you!

All of those and much more were posted also some were of saying how I dissed Claire, I laughed at that.

The truth is, you can do anything. I guess killing or cutting isn't the way out of your problems because it will still follow you no matter what and haunt you. Only you can change that. My friends and family love me for me and I stuck up for what was right.

You may not be able to change your past, but you can always change your future.

**..^Cyber^..**

**Strawberry: So this is it. The end! I hope you guys liked it. I just want to say a big thank you to people who have been a fan of this story from day one, or chapter one… It means a lot. I'm working on a new story, called 'Lost'. New twists and turns! So watch out for the next story! Thank you all so much, I remember having about 64 reviews to this story, or around that number. So, just a big thanks!**

**May your day be filled with sparkles!**


End file.
